Fourchelangue
by Lavachefemeuh
Summary: Slash Harry/Draco. Harry Potter est à la tête du journal de Poudlard, le "Fourchelangue". Malheureusement, la vie à Poudlard devient monotone et Harry Potter se doit de récupérer ses lecteurs. Quoi de mieux pour cela d'interviewer le deuxième élève le plus populaire de l'école? "Donc dit-moi Malfoy, es-tu célibataire? - Pourquoi? Je t'intéresse Potter?" Chapitre 2 en ligne.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut les gens! Et voilà, plus d'examen pour moi, enfin en vacance! :D Ce qui signifie que je recommence à écrire! **

**Alors cette fiction va être assez courte, quelque chapitre puisqu'au départ elle devait être un One Shoot et je me suis dit que ca serait trop long pour un OS. **

**Donc voici une petite idée de la fiction: Harry Potter est à la tête du journal de Poudlard, le Fourchelangue (Je sais que ça ne s'écrit pas comme ça, mais c'est fait exprès). Malheureusement, la vie à Poudlard devient monotone et Harry Potter se doit de récupérer ses lecteurs. Quoi de mieux pour cela d'interviewer le deuxième élève le plus populaire de l'école? « Donc dit moi Malfoy, est-tu célibataire? - Pourquoi? Je t'intéresse Potter? » **

**Je précise que seule l'histoire m'appartient! Les personnages sont à la merveilleuse J. . **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Lavachefemeuh. **

**Chapitre 1: Une suite à la faillite! **

Les sorciers connaissent le grand Harry Potter comme le survivant, le sauveur de leurs monde... Les amis d'Harry Potter le connaissent comme un jeune homme au grand cœur, toujours souriant, essayant du mieux qu'il peut de combattre les mauvaises passes de sa vie. Pourtant, la population Poudlarienne connaissent un tout autre Harry Potter.

En effet, ce dernier est à l'origine du journal de Poudlard. Le « Fourchelangue » est un journal hebdomadaire entièrement rédigé par le sauveur du monde des sorciers. Il était attendu et lut dans les moindres détails par la majorité des élèves de l'école. Ce journal contenait des informations allant des plus banales aux potins des plus croustillants. Les informations que parvenait à obtenir Harry était des plus fiables et rare était les fois où ses dires étaient faux. Pourtant, le succès de son journal ne fut qu'éphémère. En effet, son journal ne comptait plus que quelques lecteurs acharnés, cherchant la page des potins à la seconde où le journal apparaissait. Et hormis ces lecteurs restaient ceux qui le feuilletaient à l'heure du déjeuner, cherchant une occupation. Mais Harry voulait plus. Il voulait ré-entendre ses cris d'hystéries quand les journaux apparaissaient grâce à sa magie devant chaque élève de Poudlard. Il voulait revoir ses jeunes fille dévorer ses écrits mot par mot. Il désirait ressentir encore et encore le sentiments de satisfactions quand il apercevait un élève lisant son journal.

Mais tout ça n'était plus. Et Harry avait besoin de tout ça. Il avait besoin de voir les étoiles dans les yeux de ses lecteurs pour être complet. Il était de plus en plus dur de trouver des sujets assez intéressant pour attirer l'attention des lecteurs. Il devait trouver un moyen de les attirer, de les faire attendre, sentir leurs excitation en passant parmi eux dans les couloirs.

C'est ainsi que Harry Potter se mit à observer chaque élève de Poudlard. Il les analysait, essayait d'entendre des rumeurs. Il était prêt à n'importe quoi pour retrouver la notoriété de son journal.

Et le moment arriva.

Un jour, alors qu' Harry Potter observait une jeune fille de deuxième année lire un de ses journaux, il vit Draco Malfoy passer à côté de la jeune fille. Celle-ci leva alors la tête et le regarda avec envie, admiration. Harry Potter haussa un sourcil et observa chaque personne qui regardait Malfoy passer. Il pouvait voir le désir sur certains visage, et même parfois des regards curieux.

Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit. Il allait interviewer Draco Malfoy. Il était plus que sûr que cette interview allait faire remonter le nombreux de ses lecteurs. Un grand sourire s'afficha alors sur le visage du sauveur du monde des sorciers avant que celui-ci ne réalise une chose.

Draco Malfoy était son ennemi. Le blond n'acceptera jamais une interview pour son journal, il ne le lisait même pas!

Pourtant Harry ne baissa pas les bras, au contraire.

Le lendemain matin, Draco Malfoy fut surpris de trouver Harry Potter attendant contre le mur à côté de la porte de la grande salle. Quand celui-ci s'aperçut de l'arrivée de Draco, il se décolla du mur dans un mouvement agile et s'approcha rapidement du Serpentard.

« Malfoy! Il faut que je te parle! » Cria pratiquement Harry à Draco.

« Je n'ai aucun temps à t'accorder Potty. » Lui répondit Draco.

Alors que Draco Malfoy dépassait Harry et était prêt à entrer dans la grande salle, la réplique du brun le fit s'arrêter net.

« J'ai besoin de toi Malfoy, alors s'il te plait écoutes moi. » Demanda Harry.

Draco resta bêtement debout à regarder la porte de la grande salle. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Harry Potter venait de le supplier. Il se retourna alors lentement, levant un sourcil aristocratique en direction du sauveur dans une question muette.

« Pas ici, les murs ont des oreilles » Dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers des élèves censés être cachés derrière une statue.

Il se mit alors à marcher en direction de la sortie, ne vérifiant pas si le serpentard aux cheveux platines le suivait. Après tout, il avait éveillé sa curiosité. Draco restait un serpentard.

Quand ils arrivèrent au pied du sol cogneur, Harry Potter le laissa choir sur le sol, entendant que Draco fasse la même chose pour commencer à parler.

« Voilà... J'aimerai t'interviewer pour mon prochain journal. Je pense que mes lecteurs serait intéressés de lire une interview de Draco Malfoy. » Expliqua Harry, le regard fixé sur ses pieds.

« C'est d'accord. » Dit simplement Draco.

Harry leva la tête rapidement, faisant craquer son cou, et fixa son regard dans celui du blond.

« Mais à une condition. » Ajouta le blond.

Un sourire amer s'afficha sur le visage d'Harry. Un Serpentard restait un Serpentard.

« Quand le journal sera sorti, tu sera obligé de faire une chose que je t'aurai dite de faire. » Fut la dernière parole de Draco, accompagné d'un sourire sournois, en tendant sa main vers Harry.

Ce dernier lui sera alors la main, après tout il était un griffondor. Le courage était une de ses qualités première. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain, dans la salle sur demande, juste après le déjeuner.

**Voilà le premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop long... En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plait et qu'il vois donne envie de lire la suite. Laissez moi votre avis dans une review si vous le voulez, je vous en remercie d'avance. Je vous propose aussi d'aller lire mes autres écris en attendant la suite! Gros bisous, à bientôt! Lavachefemeuh. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou! Voici le chapitre 2 !**

**Je vous dis bonne lecture!**

**Merci à Iantocullen et Ondatra Zibethicus pour leurs reviews! **

**Merci de suivre cette fiction! (Mr Poulet je te remercie)**

**Lavachefemeuh.**

**Chapitre 2: L'interview**

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, les élèves furent surpris de voir apparaître une note signée Harry Potter juste devant leurs assiettes. Ils avaient prit l'habitude de voir apparaître le « Fourchelangue » chaque lundi matin au petit déjeuner, hors le week-end commençait seulement et jamais Harry n'avait fait apparaître un quelconque écris un autre jour. Les élèves jetèrent un regard suspicieux vers l'auteur de la note et s'empressèrent de la prendre pour la lire.

_« Mes très cher lecteurs, lectrices..._

_J'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncer,_

_En exclusivité..._

_Qu'une interview de Draco Malfoy,_

_Apparaîtra dans la prochaine édition de « Fourchelangue »._

_C'est pourquoi je vous demande, _

_S'il vous le souhaitez..._

_De déposer UNE question dans la boîte ensorcelé,_

_Qui ce trouve à l'entrée._

_Bien à vous, Harry Potter. »_

Harry Potter vit alors la plupart de la gente féminine se jeter sur leurs sacs, en sortir un morceaux de parchemin et écrire frénétiquement une question, sans réellement réfléchir. Certaines personnes avaient choisi d'observer le blond, cherchant une question différente de celle des autres. Harry tourna alors son regard vers Draco Malfoy et eu un petit sursaut en voyant que celui-ci le fixait, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. Il détourna vite le regard et sortit de la grande salle, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque où il continua décrire les articles de son journal.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry Potter se dirigeait vers la salle sur demande, avec quelques minutes de retard. Draco Malfoy l'attendait patiemment, appuyé contre un mur, la grâce toujours avec lui...

Le blond observa le survivant faire les trois allers retours pour faire apparaître la porte toujours dans le plus grand des silences. Il observa attentivement le visage du brun, ses sourcils étaient froncés, signe de sa grande concentration.

Quand la porte apparut, il se décolla du mur et entra dans la salle sur demande à la suite d'Harry.

La salle était décorée avec goût. Draco fut surpris que cette salle sortait de l'imagination de sa Némésis. Après tout, il était Harry Potter tout de même, le sauveur n'avait jamais eu de goût!

Les murs étaient colorés dans un ton belge, illuminant la pièce comme il le fallait. Des petites fenêtres s'ouvraient sur un ciel bleu sans nuage, une ambiance chaleureuse régnait, mettant les deux jeunes hommes immédiatement à l'aise. Ils s'installèrent sur les petits fauteuils mit à disposition, face à face, seulement séparés par une petite table en chêne.

Draco Malfoy remarqua alors la petite boite transparente posé sur des pieds de bois à côté du survivant. C'était la boite qui se trouvait dans le hall de Poudlard et où des tas d'étudiant s'étaient empressés de déposer une question.

Harry Potter prit alors pour la premier fois la parole, après s'être munit de sa baguette et d'une plume à papote qui marquait tout ce qui était dit.

« Bien. Bonjour Malfoy... Nous allons commencer si tu le veux bien. » Dit simplement Harry.

Draco Malfoy hocha la tête en réponse et regarda le brun faire sortir un papier au hasard de la boite à l'aide de sa baguette.

« Commençons alors. Je vais tirer au hasard 10 questions correcte dans cette boite. Voici la première: « Draco, si tu n'étais pas aller à Serpentard, dans quelle maison aurait-tu voulu être? » »

Harry déposa le morceaux de parchemin sur la table et regarda le blond. Celui-ci le fixai, une expression de pure réflexion sur le visage.

« Et bien... Je dirai Serdaigle. Parce qu'ils sont travailleurs et un peu curieux aussi. Et que de toute façon il est hors de question que j'aille à Griffondor ou Poufsouffle. » Déclara le blond après mûre réflexion.

Harry Potter fronça les sourcils mais préféra ne pas répondre à cela. Il fit venir à lui un deuxième parchemin et lut la question à haute voix, sans même la lire pour lui même avant...

« Alors... Combien de relation sexuels as-tu déjà eu? Euh non... Pas cette question. »

Alors qu'il allait tirer un autre papier, Draco Malfoy lui fit arrêter tout mouvement.

« 2. Je ne n'en eu que deux. » Déclara calmement Draco, comme-ci répondre à cette question était tout à fait normal.

Le blond haussa un sourcil en direction du sauveur, qui lui était resté béant, un bras toujours suspendu dans les airs en direction de la boite magique, la bouche ouverte, les yeux rond comme des soucoupes.

« Cela t'étonne Potter? » Demanda innocentement Draco.

« Hein? Ah non... Euh si... Fin, bref! Question suivante... Donc dit moi Malfoy, es-tu célibataire? » Questionna Harry, essayant de se remettre de ses émotions.

« Pourquoi? Je t'intéresse Potter? » Le questionna en retour Draco, un sourire en coin.

« Quoi? Mais non! Ce ne sont pas mes questions Malfoy! Alors, oui ou non? » Lui dit Harry, la voix légèrement aigue et les joues rouges.

« Oui » Déclara Draco, lançant un regard charmeur vers le brun.

Ce dernier se racla la gorge et enchaina les questions. Ce fut des questions sans réelle intérêt pour Harry mais qui revenait souvent sur les morceaux de parchemins tel que: « Qu'elle est ta couleur préférée? Aurait-tu aimé avoir un frère ou une sœur ? Quels est ton passe-temps favori? »

Quand la dernière question arriva, le survivant avait un mal de tête atroce. Il n'aurait jamais cru que réaliser une interview de Draco Malfoy serait aussi long et pénible. Il aurait parié que le blond faisait tout pour être agaçant et de faire regretter au survivant de l'avoir choisi lui à interviewer.

« Alors voici la dernière question... Quels sont tes préférences sexuelles? » Lui demanda Harry sans réfléchir.

« Je suis homosexuels. » Déclara alors Draco, sur un ton ferme.

« Tu... Tu... Toi... Homosexuels? » bégaya Harry, faisant apparaitre un réel sourire sur le visage de sa Némésis, qui donnait l'impression de s'amuser.

« Oui Potter. Cela te pose un problème? A ceux que je sache, tu l'es aussi... » Souffla Draco, se penchant en avant, faisant reculer Harry jusqu'au fond de son siège.

« Je vois pas le rapport... » Dit Harry, la voix tremblante.

« Ah non? Tu veux que j'éclaire ta lumière Harry Potter? » Demanda le blond, baissant le ton de sa voix, comme pour amadouer le sauveur.

Pourtant celui-ci se leva d'un bond et dit tout en se dirigeant vers la porte:

« On se voit lundi à la même heure pour que tu me dises le défi. »

Et alors que Draco Malfoy regardait la porte de la salle sur demande close, un sourire sadique illumina sur visage.

« Ne soit pas si pressé Potter... Tu ne sais absolument pas ce qui t'attend... »

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu et qu'il vous donne envie de lire le suivant. Je vous remercie de ma suivre dans cette fiction et je vous dit à bientôt pour un nouveaux chapitres. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me motive pour écrire!**

**Bisous! Lavachefemeuh. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde! Me revoilà pour le troisième chapitre! J'espère que les deux premiers vous ont plu. En tout cas merci de me suivre et de laisser des reviews!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Lavachefemeuh. **

**Chapitre 3: Qui est pris qui croyait prendre...**

Des cris d'hystéries résonnèrent dans la grande salle alors qu'un immense sourire se dessinait sur le visage du survivant.

Il était tout simplement heureux. Il s'était assis à la table des griffondors, se délectant du sentiment d'impatiente qui régnait dans la grande pièce. Il avait traversé la salle tout doucement, brulant sous les regards impatients que lui jetaient la gente féminine et masculine de Poudlard. Il s'était assis tranquillement, et avait commencé à remplir son assiette de tout les mets succulents qu'il pouvait trouver sur la table.

Il avait prit l'habitude chaque matin de faire apparaître le journal dès son entrée dans la grande salle mais aujourd'hui était différent. Il avait besoin de ressentir cette excitation. De sentir ses regards frustrés sur son visage et dans son dos.

Il écouta les chuchotements interrogatifs des élèves. La plupart ne mangeait pas, ils attendaient seulement que le survivant fasse apparaitre le journal.

Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci le regardait, un sourire en coin. Il leva un sourcil et fit en mouvement de tête dans sa direction. Le survivant sourit alors et haussa les épaules, puis se remit à manger.

Ce petit échange silencieux n' était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux des élèves qui avaient compris que le survivant faisait exprès de les faire attendre. Malfoy s'accordât un petit rire, amusé par le jeu du sauveur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le silence se fit dans la salle. Le survivant venait de se lever et certains élèves avaient même arrêté de respirer. Celui-ci commença à avancer vers la porte de sortie, feignant de ne pas attendre les soupirs d'exaspérations et les voix tremblantes d'impatientes.

Les respiration se coupèrent quand le survivant s'arrêta à un mètre de la porte. Il se retourna alors tout doucement et lançant un sourire éblouissant aux élèves, prononça la formule qui fit apparaître le journal. Les cris emplirent alors le silence religieux qui s'était installé et Harry Potter quitta la salle, les yeux pétillant et la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

Il se dirigea vers le saule cogneur et s'y assis, laissant son regard se perdre vers l'horizon.

C'est au même endroit et endormit que Draco Malfoy le trouva quelque heure plus tard. Il s'était mis à le chercher car le brun ne s'était pas présenté à leurs rendez-vous. Il s'assit à côté de lui et l'appela doucement, regardant son visage endormi. Le survivant ouvrit d'abord un œil, avant de le refermer tout de suite gêné par les rayons du soleil. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que le brun sembla se rappeler où il était puisqu'il se redressa rapidement, s'asseyant droit comme un piqué.

« Malfoy! Oh merde le rendez-vous... » s'exclama t-il.

« Et oui, oh merde le rendez-vous. T'es en retard Potter, et j'ai horreur d'attendre. Heureusement que tu es facile à trouver sinon je te diviserai la tête. » Le menaça t-il, les yeux ne formant plus que des fentes.

« Mais passons, je n'ai pas que cela à faire. Voici ton défi: Demain, je veux que en entrant dans la grande salle, tu embrasses les cinq premières personnes qui viennent te parler. »

La bouche du survivant s'ouvrit en un o silencieux avant que celui-ci ne se lève pour se lancer à la poursuite du blond qui était déjà parti en direction du château.

« Malfoy attend! » s'écria t-il alors qu'il arrivait à la hauteur du serpentard. « Tu ne peux pas me faire ça! Enfin, j'ai une réputation, tout comme toi! »

« Oui tu as une réputation Potter, je le sais. Mais ton journal a aussi une réputation et je serai toi je ferai le défi. Parce que la réputation de ton journal peut aussi prendre un coup, tu sais de quoi je suis capable. » Lui répondit Draco, sur un ton ferme, accompagné de son sourire sadique digne d'un Malfoy.

Le brun s'arrêta net, et laissa son regard suivre le serpentard qui remontait vers le château. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il savait effectivement de quoi était capable le blond et il savait aussi que si celui-ci s'en mêlait, il pourrait dire adieu à « Fourchelangue ». Et il ne voulait pas de ça. Pas après les nombreuses émotions qui avait ressenti plus tôt dans la journée et qui lui avaient tellement manqués.

Alors il ferait le défi, quoi que les gens penserai de lui après.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Le lendemain matin, les élèves de Poudlard eurent le privilège de voir le survivant entrer dans la salle, les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à leurs habitudes. Il avait la tête d'une personne qui venait de passer une mauvaise nuit.

Mais ils furent plus que surpris même sidérés quand ils virent le survivant s'assoir entre ses deux amis et se pencher vers Hermione qui venait de le saluer. Il prit son visage entre ses deux mains et déposa ses lèvres quelques secondes sur celle d'une Hermione complétement choquée.

« Mais Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais? » S'exclama Ron.

Comme réponse il reçut lui aussi un baiser du prince de Griffondor, le laissant rouge tomate pour le reste de la matinée.

Les élèves de Poudlard furent consternés par le comportement du brun et ébahit par le rire du roi des serpentards qui résonnait dans la grande salle.

Ce dernier pleurait de rire, il riait tellement qu'il fut obligé de quitter la salle pour sortir prendre l'air.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry Potter qui avait fini de déjeuner, se leva prêt à sortir. Il avait embrassé ses deux meilleurs amis, rien ne pouvait être pire.

« Salut Harry! » S'exclama Luna en passant à côté de lui.

Harry l'attrapa par le bras et la ramena à lui. Il l'embrassa furtivement et partit le plus vite possible avant de d'apercevoir obstacle sur sa route. Colin Crivey en personne, munit de son appareil photo.

« Harry! Je voulais te parler des photos que tu... » Commença t-il avait d'être coupé par les lèvres de son idole.

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire devant l'expression de poisson rouge qu'affichait le photographe alors qu'Harry Potter sortait de la grande salle.

Une fois sortit, il s'appuya grâce à ses mains sur ses genoux, comme pour reprendre son souffle.

« Alors Potter, il était amusant ce défi? » Entendit-il. Il releva la tête, pour apercevoir Draco Malfoy appuyer de toute sa splendeur contre un mur.

Il se releva et s'approcha tout doucement du serpentard. Puis, une fois en face de lui, il murmura:

« Horrible Malfoy. D'ailleurs je ne te remercie pas. »

Puis devant le sourire triomphant du serpentard il trouva bon d'ajouter:

« Mais sache que tout Poudlard sait que je ne suis pas du matin Malfoy. Donc ce matin, il n'y a eu que Ron, Hermione, Luna, Colin qui sont venu me parler. Ah non, il y a toi aussi... »

**Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça motive! Bisous et à bientôt, Lavachefemeuh.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: La course aux baisers**

Il était fichu. Voilà l'état d'esprit de Draco Malfoy en ce moment même. Il avait devant lui un Harry Potter bien décidé à se venger de ce stupide, il pouvait le dire désormais, défi. Draco pouvait sentir la panique s'emparer de son corps. Harry était juste devant lui, lui lançant ce regard qui vous disait d'avoir peur, que quelques choses dont vous n'avez pas envie allait se produire. C'est pourquoi, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, que Draco Malfoy décida d'agir d'une façon complétement différente du mode opératoire dont il avait l'habitude.

« Oh! Un hibou volant! » S'écria t-il puérilement en montrant du doigt un endroit derrière Harry.

Pendant que Harry se retournait bêtement pour voir de quoi parlait le blond, ce dernier en profita pour filer en courant vers le dortoir des serpentards.

Harry qui avait compris quelques secondes plus tard qu'il s'était fait avoir bêtement se tourna pour observer le blond fuir le plus loin possible. Pourtant il ne bougea pas, il se contenta de le regarder disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

Finalement il aimait ce défi. Et il avait bien l'intention de le réussir! Peu importe combien de temps il devra courir après le blond, ceci demeurera maintenant son nouveau passe temps en entendant que le défi soit réalisé. C'était réjouissant de voir le roi des serpentards fuir pour éviter un baiser de son ennemi. La manière dont la situation c'était retournée contre le blond était jubilatoire pour Harry. Le destin avait enfin tourné en sa faveur.

Il ne fut pas surpris les jours qui suivirent de ne pas apercevoir le jeune homme blond. Draco Malfoy avait l'air très bon dans l'art d'éviter les gens. Mais Harry n' était pas pressé, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il trouverait le moyen de coincer Draco quelque part et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

D'ailleurs Harry en rêvait. Depuis que le défi c'était retourné contre Draco et qu'il s'était jurer de ce venger en embrassant le blond, Harry rêvait chaque nuit de l'éventuel baiser qu'ils pourraient échanger.

Plein de scénario c'était mis en place dans sa tête mais aucun ne correspondaient aux envies d'Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer précisément le goût qu'aurait ces lèvres qui paraissaient si douce... Ou encore savoir exactement qu'elle serait la réaction du serpentard. Après tout, celui-ci faisait tout pour se dérober quand le griffondors était dans les parages.

Le blond avait adopté toute une stratégie, voir même un nouveau mode de vie pour ne plus avoir à croiser le brun. Ce qui restait le plus surprenant restait le fait que le serpentard arrivait tout les jours et à tout les cours en retard, prenant le risque pour ne croiser aucun griffondors au idée saugrenues dans les couloirs. Il ne prenait ses repas dans la grande salle que s'il était entouré de ses fidèles acolytes, Vincent et Gregory. Il ne sortait plus du tout des dortoirs après le couvre feu. Bref, Draco Malfoy n'avait pratiquement plus de vie social depuis qu'il s'était mis en tête que jamais Harry Potter ne l'embrasserai.

Mais ce que ne savait pas Draco Malfoy, c'était que toute ses tentatives étaient vouées à l'échec dès le départ. En effet, Harry avait en sa possession le moyen infaillible de le retrouver, peu importe dans quelle cachette il se trouvait, il pouvait le surprendre au moment où il s'y attendait le moins.

Et Harry Potter avait attendu. Il avait attendu et fait mine de plus être intéressé par le défis. Il avait commencé par faire semblant de s'intéresser à un garçon de Serdaigle. Il avait laissé circuler quelques rumeurs qui disait que le cœur du survivant était pris par un jeune homme de Serdaigle et qu'il ne voyait plus que lui. Il avait laissé volontairement son regard glissé sur la table de la maison en question quand il sentait que le Serpentard le regardait. C'était devenu un jeu pour lui, et il s'amusait comme un fou!

Il avait ensuite complétement évité tout contact avec le Serpenatrd. Son regard qu'il laissait autrefois s'égarer sur le visage du blond ne fixai que le vide, faisant croire qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

Et tout ses efforts là eurent raison du Serpentard. Ce dernier avait fini par relâcher sa vigilance. Il arrivait désormais en avance en cour et Harry pouvait le croiser à certaines occasion dans les couloirs bondés de Poudlard.

C'est pourquoi Harry avait décidé qu'il était temps de passer à l'action. Un soir, alors que tout ses camarades de dortoir était profondément endormis, Harry Potter sortit sa carte des Mauradeurs de sa malle.

« Je jure que mes attentions sont mauvaises » Murmura t-il en pointant la carte de sa baguette magique, faisant apparaître le plan de Poudlard et les étiquettes des personnes présente dans le château. Son premier réflexe fut de vérifier si Draco Malfoy était dans son dortoir. Mais il ne l'était pas.

Il parcourra alors la carte des yeux pendant une longue minute pour enfin repérer la position de sa Némésis. Il se trouvait à quelques mètres des vestiaires de Quidditch. Il ne fallut pas plus de temps à Harry pour comprendre que Draco allait voler.

Et il pouvait le comprendre. Il n'avait rien de plus merveilleux que de voler en pleine nuit, sous un ciel noir étoilé. Le vent frais, l'impression d'être seul et libre de ses mouvements.

Mais Harry n'allait pas laisser Draco tranquille ce soir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry Potter était devant la porte des vestiaires des Serpentards, vérifiant avec sa carte que le blond y était encore. Il vit avec satisfaction que celui-ci y était , et sentit l'adrénaline monter en lui. Il attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps... Et il avait enfin coincé Draco Malfoy.

Il choisit d'entrer nonchalamment dans la pièce, feignant de ne pas voir le Serpentard sursauter et se retourner vers lui, et ferma soigneusement la porte.

« Bonsoir Draco! Magnifique temps pour s'entrainer n'est-ce pas? » Lui demanda t-il, s'amusant de l'expression de pure panique qu'affichait le visage de sa Némésis.

« Mais attention Malfoy... Ne fait plus la même erreur, les cognards ne sont jamais très loin. Tu crois qu'ils sont partis à la chasse d'un autre, tu crois que tu es libre, alors tu prend des libertés, mais non! Il reste pas loin, il te suit sans que tu ne t'en rende compte, et là BOOM! Il te tombe dessus quand tu t'y attend le moins. » Lui expliqua t-il, comme-ci ses phrases n'avaient aucun double sens, mimant avec ses mains.

Draco Malfoy restait là, les bras ballants, regardant et écoutant son visiteurs. Il était fichu, il l'avait toujours sut! Harry avait raison, il avait baissé sa vigilance et il en avait profité, il l'avait retrouver et ils étaient seul. Sa baguette était bien rangé au fond de son sac et Harry avait pris soin de bien se placer devant la porte de sortie.

Il était fichu.

« Pourquoi veux-tu à tout prix faire ce défi? » Lui demanda t-il désespérément.

« Pourquoi? Mais voyons Draco! C'est toi qui m'a menacé! C'est toi qui a dit que tu détruirai la réputation de mon journal si ce défi venait à ne pas être réalisé. Alors je le fais, tu sais à quel point j'aime _Fourchelange..._ » Souffla t-il en réponse, la voix emplie de sarcasmes.

Draco souffla et détourna la tête, refusant de regarder le brun qui s'avançait lentement vers lui, s'était un supplice. Il put deviner qu'Harry était juste en face de lui quand il sentit le souffle de ce dernier lui balayer la joue.

Un doigt froid et à la peau rappeuse se posa sur sa joue blanche lui faisant pivoter la tête. Son regard s'encra dans des orbes émeraudes. Le doigt fut remplacé par une main qui caressa lentement sa joue. Il ne pouvait bouger, obnubilé par se regard intense.

Les lèvres d'Harry entrèrent délicatement en contact avec celle de Draco. Mais malgré cela, leurs yeux restèrent ouverts, se défiants d'aller plus loin. Harry entama un mouvement tandis que Draco laissait échapper un soupir tremblant. Le dos de Draco cogna contre le mur alors que la main libre d'Harry était posé sur son torse, le tenant bien en place alors qu'il commença à embrasser ses lèvres plus franchement, continuant de le provoquer de son regard. Draco plissa ses yeux et mordit la lèvre inférieur d'Harry, menaçant d'un regard de mordre plus fort.

Harry se recula en rigolant et se retourna pour rejoindre la sortie.

Ce n'est que quand il atteignit la porte qu'il s'exclama:

« Défi réussi! A quand le prochain Draco? ».

**Voilà! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review! A bientôt!**

**Lavachefemeuh. **


End file.
